


Fae Dreams

by ancientmoon (futurakaiser)



Series: In Snow Blooms the Camelia [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futurakaiser/pseuds/ancientmoon
Summary: When a tired Warrior of Light finds herself in the lands of Lyhe Mheg, she comes to terms with the fact that her fiery pixie friend had taken things into their hands to resolve her worries. Pulling the Lord Commander into the hidden realm, a sweet dream awaits the two as the Warrior the Light sorts through her hidden thoughts.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel & Warrior of Light, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Series: In Snow Blooms the Camelia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167449
Kudos: 7





	Fae Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A fic collective of a few of the prompts for #wolmericweek held on Twitter. Didn't have time to make a drabble for each prompt so thought up one with a mix of a few of them. Complete fluff and very sugary. Spoilers for up to Shadowbringers 5.0 (& Pixie Beast Tribes if you haven't done them), and 5.4 Firmament Main quests for those who haven't played yet!

Opening her eyes, Sileas found herself laying in a bed of flowers, surrounded by green fields, and familiar bright pink skies. This was….Il Mheg. More specifically, Lyhe Mheg. Dressed in a pink robe akin to Titania’s dress, accompanied with pink wings, a gold circlet, slippers made of crystal, as if she were a pixie princess The choice of attire was clearly a particular king’s taste, and she had hastily called out for them.

“I know you’re there, Feo Ul. What’s this about?”  
“My adorable sapling is overworking herself again. You need to rest! Have fun in your dreams! And I do not wish to hear a single word of complaint from you!”

Frowning at the hot-headed pixie, she could only sigh and mouth a curt reply. “You didn’t have to. I’m fine, especially since I’m with him.”  
“Tyr Beq and An Lad were worried too! Besides, what do you see in that mortal anyway, when you have us to fill your dreams with fun and joy!”  
“He….Being around him calms me, Feo Ul. That’s how much I love him.”   
“And yet, you still worry. Your meek smiles hide the shadows cast behind you, my sapling. Let yourself free, and tell your prince what you feel.”

Feo Ul had been spot on with her worries. Being apart, unsure if she was worthy of him - the list went on. Too many things left unspoken in the short amount of them they had together. As Sileas tried to form a reply to her helpful pixie friend, Feo Ul had cut her thoughts short.

“I have already taken the liberty of sending him here,” the pixie pouted, “I will not grant your leave until you’ve said at least one thing on your mind!”  
“Where is he, then?”  
“That is something you’ll have to solve yourself! I will be waiting and watching, my dearest sapling!”  
“Wait- Confound it. Lyhe Mheg is huge….” she muttered, whispering her gratitude to her dearest pixie friends as she looked at her surroundings.

Aside from the bed of flowers she had awoken in, the sights were familiar to her. The playground, the gates to various parts of Novrandt, the furniture made of candy, even the rest area filled with toys. It was business as per usual, and of course, there were the children of Norvrandt playing in it too. Picking herself up, she moved towards her favourite resting area, filled with toys and cushions to her liking. The robe she had been dressed in was one that Feo Ul had gifted her, the wings a wonderful addition to the look. The pixie had also brought her engagement ring over, as she gazed upon the tiny jewels shining under the light of Lyhe Mheg. Sufficiently pleased with her attire other than the crystal slippers that were difficult to move in, Sileas had settled down among the toys and cushions, exhausted from the musings of her pixie friends.

Removing the crystal slippers, she had set them aside as she laid down among the pillows to catch her breath. “Better to wait here I guess. He’ll show up eventually,” she muttered, as the comfort of the rest area took her into another realm of sleep. 

She was soon awoken by the tingling of heat remaining on her lips, as her eyes opened wide. He had found her. 

“I see my fae princess is a sleeping beauty in her dreams too.”  
Flustered from the sudden kiss, she averted her gaze and pouted, “I-I’m not…a sleeping beauty...you dummy.”  
“Then I wonder, why I found her sound asleep here, of all places.”  
“Hmph!”

She had looked away, but couldn’t help but be enthralled by Aymeric’s appearance. Dressed in a blue garb similar to a prince, he too, had a crown and blue wings. It suited him, but an uncommon sight to behold. The Lord Speaker dressed as a prince? Never in her wildest dreams, she would imagine him to be dressed as one. Feo Ul had done well in their selection of clothing.

Sitting up, she had turned to ask the elezen how he had arrived. The same way she did, it seemed. Feo Ul wasn’t lying after all. Unfortunately, he had not been informed of the method of exit. It seemed that the key truly lied with her, and they were at the mercy of the fae king. 

“So, would my princess care to explain what sort of land we’ve been transported into?”  
He had peered at her inquisitively over her, in anticipation of an answer. This was unfair. He looked far too stunning for her to avert his gaze.

“This is Lyhe Mheg. A land created by the dreamspinners. I have told you of the lands of Il Mheg in my travels before, haven’t I?”  
“You have. Is this the place?”  
“Not exactly. This is a land created by pixies using their magic. We’re dreaming, and our mortal bodies are still in Ishgard. They are from Il Mheg after all, and this place is reminiscent of their home.”

Finishing her explanation, she had looked into the distance, remembering the sights of Il Mheg that she had seen and experienced.

“If you only were there to see it too…….” she muttered softly.  
Her grievances did not escape his ears, as the elezen motioned closer to caress her cheek.  
“Then we shall see it together now, my dearest Sileas. Shall we?” 

Looking back at him, she nodded silently. Aymeric had held out a hand to help her stand up, only to find that her crystal slippers were missing. As much as they were a hindrance to her movement, walking barefoot on grass wasn’t the most pleasant thing in the world.

“Confound it. My slippers. They’ve been stolen by the fae folk.”  
“Then it shall be the first goal of our adventure together. To find your slippers!”

Giggling at his childish remarks, she was happy for the short adventure they could take together, though in their dream. Suddenly being lifted off the ground, her giggles turned into squirming as she found herself in his arms.

“Put me down, Aymeric.”  
“Absolutely not. My princess should not be walking barefoot even in her dreams.”  
“Godsdamnit….” she muttered, burying her face ever so slightly into his chest. This was embarrassing, even if it was a dream. First being called princess, and now, being carried around like a bride? This was far too much for her to handle. As she sighed, she made short eye contact with him. He was smiling ever so brightly as he asked her yet another question.

“Where shall we be headed towards then, my dear?”  
“Somewhere with the fae folk. They’ll know something about those slippers. If we could locate that fiery pixie, even better.”   
“Your friend, if I recall?”  
“Yes. They gave me this robe, circlet and slippers after all.”  
“We’ll have to thank them then. After all, it is rare to see you in such beautiful attire.”  
“You too.” the words slipped her mouth quickly, as she turned to look away from him again. She was sure he was blushing too.

Aymeric had walked towards the house made of sweets, placing her down on one of the chairs as he made his enquiries. Instead of any credible answers, he was offered more food for both of them.

"You shouldn't eat food prepared by the fae folk, Aymeric. Even I don't know what magicks they've enchanted within."

A burst of glitter had cut into their conversation, irritated as usual. 

"Nonsense! I'll make sure both your tummies are filled, even if it is a dream!"

With another burst of glitter, the table before Sileas had overflowed with cakes and sweets, much to Aymeric's delight.

"Of course, my adorable sapling deserves what she desires most!" Feo Ul yelled as a plate of steak was summoned in front of her. 

"Godsdamnit Feo Ul, where are my slippers?! I didn't ask for a meal!"  
"They will be returned once you make some progress in your goals, my sapling!" Feo Ul had grinned deviously before disappearing again. 

Sighing deeply, she had frowned, as she looked upon the spread in front of her.

"Shall we eat, my dear?"  
Muttering a curt "yes", she had dug into her meal slowly before being intercepted by Aymeric's large hands. 

"Yes?"  
"My princess shouldn't stain her robe."  
"No. I can eat myself."  
"I must. A princess shouldn't sully her hands."

Before he could steal her fork, she had snapped first.

"Why do you always insist on feeding me! It's childish, and you know I dislike it!"  
"I know it is. But I do know my dearest enjoys it. You only hold back due to the childishness associated with it."  
"I...I don't….."  
"If I remember, your fiery friend mentioned this is a place for you to be yourself. My dearest princess can be as childish as she wants to be." 

Relenting, she had accepted each serving of food he had offered her, flushing red with each bite. She had finished her plate quickly, wanting to avoid further teasing from him. Seeing that he hadn't consumed his sweets yet, she did the same for him.

"Let me feed you too."

Accepting her offer, he had allowed her to select from the spread that was laid out in front of them. Cookies, cakes, tarts, everything sweet known to her was available. Sileas had looked over the spread, and noticed that most were popular snacks from the Crystarium. Looking at the cookies, she had found her favourite ones, and offered one to him.

“Here. These are coffee biscuits. It’s a recipe from the first. They’re not too sweet, but delicious.”

Looking over the treat inquisitively, he had taken a bite.

“These are delectable!”  
“I’m glad you like them. I’ll make some for you when we’re back in Ishgard. Or bring back some from the First, provided they don’t get destroyed through the rift.”  
“That would be wonderful, my dear.”

Looking at him, she had noticed some crumbs on the edges of his lips. Grabbing a napkin, she quickly cleaned them off. Aymeric had gripped her arm as she did so, pulling her into another kiss. 

“You could have just done this, my princess.”  
“You cheeky shite-”

Sealing her lips with yet another kiss, he had cleaned the sauce off it as his tongue brushed over her lips.

“There. All done.”

Pulling herself away from him aggressively, she fumed once again. 

“I told you, you don’t have to kiss me when we’re eating!”  
“I know. I do enjoy your reactions when I do so, my dear. Of course, if you wish for me to stop-”  
“I didn’t say I wanted you to stop.”  
“You have to be more honest with yourself then.” 

Grinning at her, she had quickly averted her gaze from him in embarrassment. 

“I do like it when you do it, Aymeric. I’m just….embarrassed when it’s in the wrong place.”   
“I know,” he replied gently, patting her head.

Picking her up again once they had finished their food, they had set off for their next location. 

“Where to, now?”  
“.....the flower bed over there in the distance. It’s almost like Il Mheg.”

Setting her down among the grass and flowers, he had sat down beside her. The smell of flowers had calmed her, as she leaned onto him to rest. 

“I don’t believe the fae folk would have hidden your slippers here, my dear.”  
“They wouldn’t. I just….wanted to talk.”

Sileas had picked up a red tulip and fashioned it into a hairpin, placing it in his hair. 

“I’ve missed you a lot. It hasn’t been long, but I missed you throughout my journey through Novrandt. I wanted you to see these sights too.”  
“Though this is a different place, I believe this is sufficient. Hearing it from you too is enough for me.”  
“What if it isn’t enough! I’m always selfishly leaving for an adventure, and without you too! I know you do want to come along!”  
“Though I dream of leaving on an adventure with you too, my dear, I am content staying in Ishgard. My daily duties do differ from your illustrious life of adventure, but seeing you back now and then is a relief from them.”

Aymeric had been picking his flowers too, a combination of red roses and orange daisies, weaving them into a flower crown.

“What if….I’m not returning often enough for you?”  
“It is enough,” he said, placing the completed flower crown on her head.  
“Aren’t you jealous of the people I travel with too?”  
“Of course I am. But prying you away from the people you love is not the way.”

Sileas had held onto the hands that placed the flower crown on her tightly. His hands were warm and comforting, and always were a pleasure to hold onto.

“I love you. And I love that you enjoy your adventures,” he said, pulling her hand to leave a kiss on it.

She had flushed a little, sighing as she held onto his hand. Looking at their matching rings, she sighed again. The distance was tiring, and the ring was the few comforts in between the dangerous situations she was in. 

“You were always on my mind while I was in The First, Aymeric,” she admitted. “About the words I failed to tell you before I left. The words that wouldn’t reach you if I had lost.”

Heaving yet another sigh, she had looked down to avert his gaze. This was a topic she didn’t want to touch either.

“I’m glad that you returned safe and sound, my dear. While I do have my opinions on your reckless behaviour, that is all that matters to me in the present.”  
“I’m sorry for troubling you,” she apologised. Picking up another two flowers, one orange and one blue, she had fashioned them into corsages for both of them. Tying the orange one on his wrist, she was desperately attempting to change the topic.

“More flowers. Perhaps my dearest has more on her mind?”

He had seen through her again. Of course he had. Working, crafting something was her way of avoiding sensitive topics.

“I’m…..upset. Upset that you weren’t there when I performed with Francel. Music isn’t my forte, and that was an accomplishment for me. I wished you were there to see it.”

He sighed softly too. It was something he had yet to make up to her.

“I apologise for that. I truly wasn’t aware. Travelling to and fro from the frontlines, I had more work to attend to…..”  
“I know. I know I’m being demanding. You’re busy too, and I’m the unreasonable one.”  
“Absolutely not. My princess deserves to be demanding of me. You take out time from your busy life for Ishgard, even for me, and I am unable to attend to you most nights when you are home.”   
“But you’re the busy one….I don’t want to bother you further….”

Looking at him, she had started to tear up. She wished she could be with him longer, stay with him longer on the short nights she would be at the manor.

“I know. You can stay for as long as you desire.”

There was silence among the two of them as she sobbed. The topic of her visits was a hard problem to solve, and he could only embrace her, stroking her hair to comfort her.

“I’m sorry. This is difficult.” she had smiled meekly at him, showing him a troubled expression.  
“It is a problem we will solve in due time,” he said while kissing her ring gently, “when we wed.”

“That’s not a solution! I’d long for it….and that would hurt more….” Sileas pouted.   
“Oh? So my dearest does want to be married. We could wed now if you desire. The fae folk could be our witness,” he smiled deviously.   
“I- That doesn’t solve-”  
“I am your fae prince after all in this realm, it seems.”

Her fae prince. Aymeric was dressed for the part, after all. Aside from his attire, the crown had completed his look. Brushing the curls of his hair with her hands, she smiled broadly. The idea of being a fae was something she did think of as a teen, reading all the books she had been given when arriving in Eorzea. Not to mention being royalty. It was all a childish dream though, by her standards. Within the trance of her thoughts, she replied hastily.

“Yes. Let’s do it.”  
“I see that my princess is being herself for once,” grinning back at her.

Realising her choice of words, Sileas had gone into a panic.

“No, I meant how wonderful, ugh, I meant that a fae wedding….would not be recognised,” she sighed again, shaking her head. This wasn’t planned. This wasn’t something she wanted to reveal.  
“Then we should hurry to the altar.”  
“No! What happened to looking for my slippers?!”   
“I believe your fiery friend found them for you while we were conversing,” he replied, pointing to the crystal slippers which had appeared beside her.

“Damn it, Feo Ul,” she muttered again.  
“Let me help you with them,” he said, moving to pick up one of the slippers, fitting it to her foot.   
“You don’t- never mind.” Giving in to him, she had quickly stood up once he was done. 

He had scrambled up to assist her by holding her hand, peering at her to make yet another inquiry.

“Rushing off to our wedding?”   
“No. Absolutely not.”  
“You seemed excited about the idea,” Aymeric chuckled, “I shall provide the bouquet and rings.”

Giving in to yet another of his demands, she sighed. This is a dream. I can be myself. I could wish for anything, she thought.

“Fine. Only this time,” she answered, whilst pouting.   
“You’re truly honest in here, aren’t you?” he smiled as he picked a selection of flowers he found right for the occasion.

The watching pixies went along with her proclamation, preparing the decorations for their sudden ceremony.

“Let’s head up to the treetop. That’s the best spot.”

Escorting her to the top of the tree, it was reminiscent of the small party that was held a year back to celebrate their engagement. Smiling at the memory, she looked back at him with a broad smile.

“You’re finally smiling, Sileas,” he spoke.  
“I’m reminded of the day you asked for my hand. When you were tricked by my father to be engaged to me.”  
“I recall a certain lady being tricked too.”  
“I certainly did,” she chuckled. The two shared a short moment of laughter as they recalled that day. She didn’t expect to love him this much.

“I’ve dreamt of this for a while, Aymeric.”  
“I’m aware. Your hidden thoughts are filled with wonderful dreams, I’m sure. Ones that you refuse to tell me, my mysterious fae princess.”   
“They’re….childish. Also, I’ve fulfilled a few of them here already.”

Arriving at the treetop, they were surrounded by flowers, decorations placed around the treetop by the pixies. 

“I know they are. This is precisely why you should fulfil one of them now. This marriage we’re about to affirm.”  
“Hmm….maybe you’re right,” she chuckled, holding both his hands in hers.  
“I’m going to miss this honest side of you once we’re awake,” he replied, chuckling yet again at her honesty.

Placing a small ring made of vine through his ring finger, she smiled back at him. He did the same for her, voicing his promises.

“I swear to take your hand in marriage when I fulfil our agreement. For now, I pray for you to stay by my side, Sileas.”  
“I’m forever yours, Aymeric. I will be by your side as long as you wish for it. As much I can, of course,” she replied, grinning.   
“Still worried about your duties at our wedding?”  
“Of course.”

Sealing her lips with a kiss, they both smiled. Exhausted from the sheer amount of activities, even if it was a dream, Sileas had sunk onto the grass, leaning against the tree to rest. Aymeric had joined her too, gently joining his hand with hers.

“I’m tired.”  
“I’m sure you are. Time to get some rest, shall we?”  
“We should.”

Leaning onto Aymeric’s chest, she slowly shut her eyes, letting herself go to the smell of flowers. He wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair gently.

“I’m glad I got to see this side of you, Sileas.”  
“I wish I could be more honest with you, Aymeric, for how much I love you.”  
“I hope too. I’ll keep waiting for you to reveal your true self to me, my dear.”

Falling into a deep sleep, they wouldn’t wake till morning. Sileas was the one to wake first, rubbing her eyes as she realised how vivid her dream was. Finding her beloved next to her since she had stayed over, she found a familiar tulip pin left in his curls. Removing it gently, she mentally decided it would be good as a corsage as a memory of the wonderful time they had together.

“Mmm….so it was real….”  
“It was a good dream, wasn’t it?”

Drawing back quickly at the sight of him awake, she had quickly hidden within the blanket they shared.

“....It was,” she muttered, thanking Feo Ul under her breath. 

Wrapping his hands around her chest, he pulled her towards him.

“Shall we consummate our marriage then?” he whispered gently.  
“Absolutely not!” she yelled, dumping a pillow in his face, “You have work later, Lord Speaker!”

Chuckling at her reaction, he pulled her in again for another kiss. 

“I’m yours forever, my dearest Sileas.”  
“I am too, Aymeric. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a spontaneous fic that I thought of midway through the week as I wasn't sure if I was going to participate. I barely made it in time, so I hope this was a nice read that brought a smile to anyone's day.


End file.
